Hiding From The Storm
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: Hermione is stuck in the Forbidden Forest with Snape during a horrid storm. What will happen? Also what is going on between Harry and Ron?


A.N. Book 6 never happened. Hermione is of legal age. Enjoy!

Will be HG/SS and HP/RW. First time writing slash, actually my first time writing any pairing. Also I fixed some spelling mistakes. Sorry people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter One and Only**

Lightening struck startling Hermione. She jumped and hit the person beside her. Quickly jumping off him she blushed a dark red.

"Miss Granger please try and stay off of me," he said smirking.

"Sorry, Proffesor." Hermione said still blushing. "How much farther to the castle?"

They were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, they had been looking for a rare potions ingredient. It could only be found in the middle of the night. Hermione was suspicious of this as she had never heard of it. The only reason she was even here was because Snape had been saying something to Harry and she had finally snapped.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Potter, please try and not blow the class." Snape said. The Slytherins started to laugh while Harry turned red with anger._

_"Now who can tell me what he did wrong? Other than you Miss Granger. I already know that you know the answer."_

_"He added the gribbling claw to quickly." Draco said._

_"That's correct Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad someone was paying attention."_

_"He was paying attention Professor," said Hermione." Malfoy threw the gribbling claw into the potion."_

_"Miss Granger detention for talking when you aren't suppose to." Snape said angry._

_End Flashback_

Now a storm was raging and there was no way they would make it to the castle. To top it all off Snape was looking like a drowned rat and for some reason it was turning Hermione on. She shook her head and knocked all her thoughts away.

Snape looked at her and smirked again. She looked wretched and for some reason she was still blushing and looking at him strangely.

"What Miss Granger?"

"I think we should find some place we can sit down for a while. There is no way we can make it to the castle." She said.

"You're right. I believe there is a hollow tree somewhere close to here." He replied.

She looked at him." It would have to be a very big tree. Plus it's lightening, we need to stay low. "

"It is Miss Granger. I'm surprised you didn't know about it." he said smiling." Elves lived in this forest before Hogwarts was built. They lived in trees. Some of their old homes are still around. We will be staying in one of them. Since they are part magical lightening will not strike it."

"I read about them but no one knew if they were still here." Hermione said her eyes glowing.

"Well now you know. Here give me your hand."He added "I won't bite." when she was reluctant to hand her hand over.

Grabbing her hand he swung her up where she could grab a branch. Sow swing yourself up and grab that ladder. When she did she realized all she had to do was climb up. When she got there she tossed the ladder all the way down to Sanpe. When he got in the small but comfortable room she started to look around.

There was a small bed and a fireplace. With a wave of his wand Snape had a small fire going. Hermione sighed and walked towards the fire.

"Aren't you going to ask why I didn't summon the ladder to me?"

"Magic will not work on elvish objects. That includes stuff they make."

"Why am I not surprised," said Snape laughing. Hermione jerked her head towards him in shock.

"What?"

"You laughed." Hermione stated.

"So?" he asked walking towards her and sitting on the bed. She sat beside him and fell backwards on the bed.

"That feels so much better."

"Yes, " he said looking down at her noting how the clothes were pressed tightly to her body like a second skin. He felt a tightening in his pants so he shifted out of the way.

"What is it?" asked Hermione sitting up.

"Nothing," he said watching her lick her lips. Without realizing it he leaned forward. She slowly leaned towards him. Their lips lightly touched...

Snape jerked back.

"I'm sorry." said Snape.

"I'm not," said Hermione.

"We can't do this." said Snape.

"Why not?" demanded Hermione.

"You're my student." Snape said.

"Who cares?"

"Everybody!"

"Not me." said Hermione leaning towards Snape again. He started to back away but changed his mind. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as fiercely.

**Harry and Ron**

"Where is she?" asked Harry. Ron looked sad but worried at the same time. "What?

"Just worried about her." he lied.

"You can't lie," said Harry grinning.

"Just thinking about some stuff." Ron said.

"Come on, I'll play a game of chess with you." Harry said hating to see Ron so sad. It made him want to hold him and kiss him to make him feel better. Knowing he couldn't do that was slowly killing him.

Ron seeing that Harry was trying to make him feel better smiled. For now he would enjoy Harry's friendship. He had decided later he would tell Harry how he felt about him. Ron was in love with Harry. He knew Harry loved Hermione though. That was who he always talked about.

"Okay," said Ron.

After a short game of chess that Ron had won, he took a deep breath.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Harry expecting Ron to tell him that he loved Hermione.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now."

"Well what is it?" asked Harry.

"I'm gay." said Ron looking at Harry.

"What?"

"I've been gay for a while now. I'm actually in love with you."said Ron not looking at him when he said it.

"Really?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes." said Ron hearing Harry's hope.

"So am I." said Harry grabbing Ron and kissing him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," said Harry when they were through.

"I've been wanting you to do that too," said Ron laughing.


End file.
